A Right To Be
by PAiNTxxMYxxHEART
Summary: What happens when three girls form Boston, MA, are put into the game of Kingdom Hearts? Demyx X OC Zexion X OC Marluxia X OC Plus side pairings.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Square Enix, or Disney.

Liu/Ilux

Ami/Maix

Pisu/Pixus

However… I do own those three.

--

Into the Game

--

_In Boston, Massachusetts…_

"Kick his ass Liu!" an enthusiastic blonde, continued to shout at her younger friend Liu who was trying to defeat Xemnas on the game of _Kingdom Hearts_. Suddenly, the main character of the game, Sora, was defeated by the man in the black and white cloak. "You idiot! You're not supposed to DIE!!" the blonde exclaimed.

The younger female looked at her friend, and almost seemed to snarl. "Shut up Pisu!" Liu screamed. "I know I'm not supposed to die, but it's extremely hard to defeat this guy on Proud Mode! Three hits and you're screwed!"

"Shut up…" a third female said, who was reading a book at the time. "…both of you… I'm trying to finish this _Harry Potter _book. I'm almost done. And when I'm done, then you can be loud."

Snapping her fingers in a Z formation, Pisu leaned back. "Whatever…" she began. "I'm going to sleep now anyway… It's eleven. Liu, shut the game off, and go to bed."

"No way Ami!" Liu exclaimed. The look on Liu's face was extremely determined. Underneath her sparkling blue-green eyes, was a smudged heart, drawn in eye-liner. Her hair was a light brown that was always shoulder length, and spiked with hair jell at the bottom. Being the age of fourteen—she was the youngest, Liu was quite hyperactive, and also quite frail and thin. She didn't eat much, but even if she did, she gained no pounds. Her fingernails were painted bright pink and bright orange, alternating between each nail. But at the moment, they were still on the game controller, trying to defeat the final boss… Xemnas.

Pisu had fallen asleep, the already messy blonde hair, becoming messier than it was before. It was long, and shimmery, even for its arrangement. Her eyes were even shinier. They were a light blue, not a cerulean or ocean, or a sky, but a mix of all those three. She was the oldest of the three, being the age of nineteen; her body was tall and slender, but not too thin. Her chest wasn't much though, nor was her back side, but she pulled the look off well enough to make her look beautiful.

The third one, Ami, was the middle one, being seventeen. She had finally finished the last chapter on her book, and finally needed rest. Curling up on the chair that she was reading in, she placed the book down and began closing her eyes. Soon, she too, like Pisu, was in a deep slumber. Ami had jet black hair, along with deep purple eyes. Though the purple was brighter than most people would think, she thought they were nice. Ami's body was almost perfectly shaped, with a decent chest, a decent back side, the perfect arch in her back, and a decent waist-line. Though, her forehead gave her away. She hid it under her bangs, it was so large.

_A few hours later…_

"I DID IT!!" a scream echoed through the entire room, as Pisu and Ami woke from Liu's excited screaming. Looking at her watch, Ami slumped down again.

"Liu!" she yelled. "It's three in the morning, what're doing screaming?!"

"But Ami!" Liu began with a grin on her face. "I finally did it! I finally defeated Xem—"

Sudden the game froze, like there was a scratch on it or something. "Aw…" Liu whined. "I just got this game last week!" Sighing, Liu walked over to the gaming platform, PS2, and tried to reset it. Everytime she hit the button, the screen wouldn't do anything.

Laughing.

Pisu jumped, looking around. "Who the hell's there?!" she called out. As the three looked around, the final boss, Xemnas, began to move within the screen.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Screaming, Liu pointed at the TV monitor. Xemnas was back. "Don't tell me I have to beat him again!" she complained. The laughing stopped as Xemnas chuckled.

"You thought you could beat me Liu?" he asked. Liu, Pisu, and Ami, completely froze. The voice of him was dark, and starting to creep them out. A visible shudder went down Liu's spine.

"Did h-he just…?!" Liu said. "How do you know my name…?"

Xemnas chuckled again, starting to laugh like he did, before she battled him. "I know your names. All three of you," he began. "And you will come with me. Demyx! Marluxia! Zexion! Get the targets!"

Right before the three girls eyes, three black portals appeared and out came, three boys. Liu screamed as the water-boy covered her mouth, and put a finger to is own, trying to keep her quiet. "Shhh! Ilux, you've got to stay quiet or other wise Xemnas will hurt you!" Demyx spoke. Liu fainted, always dreaming this would happen, but never expected that it would. _Ilux… what?_

A rose reached Pisu's nose. Marluxia blew into her ear, making her feel uncomfortable "Pixus…" he whispered as a sleeping gas came from the rose, and knocked Pisu out cold… _Pixus..?_

The schemer came close to Ami, touching her arms and skin like if he pressed down to hard, he would break her. Bringing his lips close to her forehead, she gasped slightly, "Maix… stay silent… and everything will be alright…" Zexion whispered to her as she opened her mouth to scream, but Zexion's finger pressed a pressure point, knocking her out amazingly quick. _Who's… Maix…?_

_In the World that Never Was…._

Groaning, the youngest sat up, rubbing her head. Feeling silk caress against her skin, she looked down at herself; she was in a black cloak with silver accessories on it. Not bothering to question about it, the young female turned and tried to sleep again, but she felt something on her waist. Throwing herself out of the bed, the young female screamed.

Spikey, dirty blonde hair was a bit of a mess, as a head rose. Ocean green eyes sparkled at the female. "Good-morning Ilux!" the male exclaimed. "How are you to—"

"Who are you?" the female began. "Where am I? And my name isn't Ilux it's… it's…" Where was her name? It was like it didn't exist anymore… Was her name really Ilux…?

"Man… they had to put me with the youngest…? Once again, they chose the wrong guy for this one…" the male said. "My name's Demyx! You're in the World That Never Was. And yes, your name is Ilux." Getting up, Demyx walked over to Ilux, and held out a hand. "C'mon," he said simply. "Let's go get some food. I'm sure you'll need some." Demyx grinned, even if it was a little lop-sided, it was still… beautiful…

Ilux nodded, taking his hand, as Demyx pulled her up. Ilux and he walked in silence as Demyx showed the young female the way towards the kitchen. As the two arrived there, fourteen other people where there, in the same black cloak. "Demyx…" Ilux said softly. "What's going on here? Who are they?"

Sighing, a blonde stood up as well as a black head. "You're her!" they both shouted at the same time. Ilux almost fell over from the sudden scream from them.

"And you're Pixus and Maix!" she exclaimed. How did she know their names? Maix sat back down but Pixus continued to point at the young female.

"You're the one that got us into this mess!" she yelled, angry. Summoning some form of flails, Pixus smashed them down onto the table. The other members glared at her as she quietly sat down.

Ilux was hiding behind Demyx as he led her over to a seat next to his. The sixteen of them ate in silence just as a red-head broke the peace. "Hey… Roxas…" the red-head said seductively as a blonde, spikey-haired, blue-eyes scrawny boy stood up and began to walk away. The re-head followed.

"……"

No one said anything. Maix opened her mouth, but an n emo-flopped, blue eyed, almost short and skinny male, covered her mouth.

"Don't ask," the male said. "For we do not have an answer."

Nodding, Maix stood up, and grabbed the male, heading off in a direction in which Ilux didn't know. Pixus as well stood up, grabbed a pink-haired male and headed off in the opposite direction. Soon, the entire room was empty.

Maix and Zexion had gone into the library, to clean the books and sort them. "Hey, Maix?" the male asked.

"Hmm?"

Maix turned, to be face-to-face with Zexion himself. His lips began to close in as he held up a book in front of him before their lips even touched.

"I think this book goes on your side," was all he said before placing the book in Maix's hands and walked backed to his post. Maix almost fainted from the warm breath that had once emitted from his soft-looking lips.

Someone entered the library, looking very concerned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Don't be like that now… come here Pixus… sit next to me, I just want to talk."

"I'm not EVER going near your perverted ass!"

"It was an accident that walked in on you while you were taking a shower, please forgive me?"

"NEVER!"

A door slammed shut as Pixus locked the door of the bathroom so that Marluxia couldn't get in. "Jerk…" she muttered beneath her breath.

There was a knock on the door of both Pixus's and Marluxia's door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"H-hey Demyx…?" the frail girl looked up at the older male, who was currently playing his sitar.

"Yeah, Ilux; I'm here."

"How come, I can't feel happy, or anything?"

Just then, Xemnas came into the small hallway that the two were in.

"You two have been assigned a mission. Along with the other two couples, you will stop Sora in his tracks from getting to Kingdom Hearts."

Ilux's eyes shot open as she held her head in pain and screamed. She knew Sora, she knew Kingdom Hearts, she knew them all, Donald, and Goofy… she remembered.

"_**Liu!" a blonde called down to her friend. "Find a save spot and come upstairs! Dinner's ready!"**_

_**Liu, so close to defeating **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**looked at the screen. She was making Sora defeat Xaldin. She was almost done! "C'mon Sora!!" Liu cheered.**_

Ilux was on the ground, completely unconscious. And unknown to her… so was Maix and Pixus, having their own type of memory forging into their minds.

"_**Hey look! Abercrombie and Fitch!" Pisu said with glee. Looking over, the three girls walked in. Spotting noticeable hair, eyes and bodied, the girls turned at once, thinking their favourite video game characters were there.**_

_**But when they turned, nothing was there.**_

Why were they having these flashbacks? Were their memories returning to them…?

"_**FOOD FIGHT!" a kid in the school shouted as the three best friends quickly ducked beneath the table.**_

"_**Think we'll be safe hear Ami?" the smaller girl asked.**_

_**Ami thought for a second as apple sauce hit Pisu on the side of the face. "I think not!" Ami said as the three girls got out from beneath and began to chuck food at the other students. Pink hair; cerulean eyes; scrawny body. The girls turned, nothing was there.**_

Or was it destiny…

--

Yeah… I know it's a little short. And I know it gets a little boring at the end… But at least I managed to get chapter one up. : D

R&R please

--PAiNTxxMYxxHEART


End file.
